Immortality
by Missha- MM
Summary: !TEMP HIATUS! Harry killed Voldermort 200 years ago and him and his life partner have decided to step into a new adventure, they land in an alternate reality where Voldermort still reigns...This is SLASH, Alec/Kellan-Harry/Rodolphus
1. Chapter 1

_"Sometimes it is easier to live in the present,  
Yet the past remains.  
It cannot be forgotten or pushed to the side."_

**Chapter 1**

Harry James Potter stared at the dead man at his feet emotionlessly, as much as he despised killing he had grown accustomed to it through the years that the war had lasted. He was excessively different now, after Cedric's death he had snuck into the Chamber of Secrets and trained. The books within Slytherin's library were extensive. Offering everything he could possibly want in regard to Dark Magic and Parslemagic. When he turned 17he finally left. No one recognised him, and this brought him comfort for he was not finished.

Having entered Diagon Alley and buying hundred of books, he began to train again but this time with a companion. Someone who meant absolutely everything to him.

As if reading his thoughts a strong man wrapped his arms around his mate's chest gently.

He was Rodulphus Lestrange, a man that had formally been married to the insane bitch Bellatrix Lestrange. But after he killed her Harry and him had met in Knockturn Alley. Despite everyone's believes he was never a death eater, he only followed Voldermort because Bellatrix demanded it of him. But he had refused to take the mark.

He no longer looked like the man that he once was, instead he looked about in his late twenties, muscles strong and clearly defined. His eyes a light piercing blue, medium length black hair.

Harry who leant against him complemented the man perfectly; his pale skin against Rodulphus' tanned skin. He no longer wore glasses and his eyes shone with an ethereal power, his black hair was shoulder length, tied back by a leather cord. His muscles were slimmer than his mates, but just as defined. He was only 5.8 where as his mate was about 6.2.

Over the years of training together they had found an extremely dark ritual that turned them immortal, they had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. The ritual was actually invented to increase the holder's magical core, but something went wrong. It increased their magical core so extensively that they had actually died for about 3 months before waking up as something close to a vampire. Their bonds had turned into a life bond and after a while of contemplation they had both accepted it fully.

Rodulphus tightened his hold on his smaller mate, "We have finished with this war."

Harry hummed sadly and gazed up at his mate before turning around and kissing him passionately.

Rodulphus stumbled in shock before returning the kiss hungrily, eliciting a soft moan for the man that he loved immensely.

Harry grinned and stepped away, "We are finished." He looked at the sky sadly and his mate hugged him again. "I know something we can do to celebrate this," He whispered seductively smiling at the shiver that coursed down his mate's spine.

And Harry grabbed the man before apparating away.

* * *

Rodulphus looked up from the book he was reading and his eyes rested on his mate's form, Harry was currently standing up and had his wand in his hand. Curious the tall man walked over to his and rested his chin on his mate's shoulder, "What are you doing?"

Harry hummed in pleasure, "Trying a spell, apparently you can change the dimensional force field enough to open a gateway."

Rodulphus blinked and wrapped his arms around his smaller mate watching as he mumbled the words which seemed to be an old Gaelic, "Réaltacht malartach."

After a while a black archway appeared out of nowhere, the power that they felt flowing through the arch was immense.

Rodulphus looked at his mate carefully and spoke softly, "Should we take this opportunity my love. We are immortal; do we have anything to live for in this world?"

Harry looked at his mate carefully before looking at the gateway, "What if it is an alternate dimension or a parallel universe, a place where we will know nothing."

The taller male looked thoughtful, "And why would that matter my love?"

Harry chuckled in acknowledgement and looked into his blue eyes, "Let's change our names. Begin anew."

Rodulphus nodded happily, "Kellan Parkinson."

"Alec Peverell." Harry said and they both nodded happy at the choices.

Rodulphus was about to grab his mate's hand when he remembered something and quickly apparated out, with a signal to his husband that he was leaving. When he arrived he held two chests against him and in explanation, seeing Harry's raised eyebrows, "All our money, we do not know what to expect when we arrive." He smiled and handed Harry's chest to his small mate, the crests lined both of them, with all their family coats and arms. Harry's contained the Potter crest, the Peverell crest, and the Slytherin crest.

While Rodulphus' had the Lestrange crest, and the Parkinson's crest.

With that taken care of they grabbed each other's hands, after shrinking their chests and putting them in their pockets, they stepped through the gateway.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was filled with people, excitement lay heavily within the air, everyone forgetting about the darkness that lay looming for the time it would strike. James Potter, Lily and their sons Theodore and Mark with their only daughter Rose stepped out of the fire, their eyes light and bright. Soon it would be a new year at Hogwarts and the school was excited about it.  
The Potter family stepped out of the bustling pub and into Diagon Alley, the family heading towards Gringotts, before they began their shopping excursion. As they entered they noticed something beyond peculiar, all the goblins were fidgeting and kept glancing towards something. James ever the curious man looked for the basis of the odd behaviour and his eyes landed on a couple, both men that seemed to radiate infinite power and wisdom. He sneaked closer hoping to hear anything worthwhile, but when he was close enough his eyes widened in shock, discovering that the two men were conversing to the goblin in the creatures own language.  
He was so stunned that he stood there in shock and was broken out of his thoughts by the Goblins guttural laughter. The sound was like nothing he had ever heard before, it was a deep rasping sound, the men chuckled with him and the goblin shot them a wicked smiled before saying in English, "My your riches flow."  
One of the taller men replied in a deep voice that almost sung with power, "And may your gold forever flourish."  
The goblin nodded in respect and the two men turned around the smaller one grabbing the other's hand, before walking away. But from what he saw of them he was stunned, they looked like creatures of pure perfection.

Alec grinned at his mate as they left the bank before saying, "Did you see my father?" He whispered this, not really caring because he had lived a life completely different, a life with no parents and it had led him to Kellan which was something he could never regret.  
The larger male flashed him a grin, "Yes I did, and your mother and what seems to be your two brothers and sister."  
Alec smiled making his face glow with radiance, "I am glad that they have not been touched with strife."  
Kellan nodded before looking at his mate with a serious expression crossing his face, "We must find out the situation in this world, because if Voldermort is in power here as well we must decide what we will do."  
Alec nodded in agreement before leading them towards the Library going straight towards the stack of newspapers that ranged from years ago to recent. They both grabbed a handful and sat down before reading.  
Hours passed by quickly and at the end of that time they had learnt everything that they had set out to find out. It seemed that instead of attacking Harry when he was born Voldermort had attacked Neville Longbottom, whose grandmother had died protecting him. He was dubbed the Boy Who Lived after that night, but it seemed that just like Harry from the other world, he did not like the fame, the attention, at all.

Alec and Kellan left Diagon Alley after they had purchased a small cottage in Godric's Hollow, the only placed that seemed to have suitable living areas. When they arrived the both immediately started casting excessively strong wards outside the house, before walking in the house and starting to decorate. It was too easy for them to get things done, they had too much power, so they really did not care using it on small things like this. They deserved happiness after everything that they had been through.

* * *

Lily Potter sat in the house feeling surprise welling up in her system, she had just heard that a new couple had moved into the old cottage, a place that had been uninhibited for absolute years now. She had decided to bake them some biscuits as a welcoming gift and was about to head out there. Her heart was pounding in her chest, with anxiety, she hoped that they were good people, but she had to make sure. She would not risk anything, especially when her children were concerned.

Alec was currently busy baking a cake when the doorbell went off and he shot a look at his partner, who chuckled and went to answer the door. The copper head outside shocked him only slightly but Kellan smiled and invited her in, which Lily accepted gratefully. "You sure have turned this place into something new," she said softly her voice light and airy.  
Alec froze within the kitchen before he shook it aside with a nudge, he was more than 200 years old, and his mother was dead. It was said with complete conviction because that was the ultimate truth. So he just listened from his place within the kitchen as he finished baking.  
Kellan figured out his thoughts through their bond before turning his full attention to Lily, "Kellan Peverell Parkinson," he said this strongly eyes flashing with pride. The goblins had made the two men's marriage acceptable within this universe, they were more than pleased.  
Lily's eyes widened slightly at the two surnames before setting aside her curiosity and shook hands with Kellan, "Lily Potter." She smiled, his hands were strong, firm and the touch was comforting for some reason, she could see that he was someone that was powerful, excessively so, but nothing set her off about him. "I just thought I would drop by to welcome you to the neighbourhood," She grinned softly before handing over the biscuits she had built. But an absolutely delectable swell wafted from the kitchen at that moment and Lily felt her mouth water. It was a rich chocolate, mixed with something she could not identify.

Kellan grinned largely before chuckling seeing the look Lily had on her face before walking towards the kitchen throwing her a look that said she was welcome to follow him. As he entered he stopped suddenly and stared at the beautiful site that met his eyes. His gorgeous mate, his back bent slightly, stood their washing dishes, allowing Kellan to see the perfectly toned body underneath the richly clothes. Love rushed through him coupled with slight lust before he remembered that they were not alone. He cleared his throat slightly and watched with bright blue eyes as his mate twirled immediately on his heels.

Alec smirked mischievously at the look in his husband's eyes promising himself that he would make sure his mate had all the entertainment in the world tonight. His thoughts turned to the red head and smiled at her, even though the light did not reach his eyes. Between Kellan and himself he was more emotionally guarded, especially towards those he did not know, he was more adept at the darker arts after all, and because of that he kept to himself when it was anyone but his lover.  
So he remained where he was.

Lily smiled at him, her thoughts running from how beautiful he looked, to how an almost cold atmosphere enveloped him.

All Alec knew when he laid eyes on her was that he and his mate would defiantly fight against Voldermort again, it was far from what they wanted but he and Kellan could not live knowing that they could have prevented so many deaths.

* * *

When Lily left the house Kellan sat on the couch in contemplation, he knew very well that Alec would not sit down when a war was brewing, and he would stay with his mate. Whatever the consequences, there was just one thing that he did not want; it was the attention...the attention that would come if they decided to help. Everyone would want to know exactly how they were so powerful, where they come from, and what they wanted from this war. He sighed before looking at the dark sky, mind drifting within an empty hole.

Alec, felt the dark emotions from his mate and walked into the sitting room before sitting on his husbands lap, before kissing him with passion. Kellan felt the warm lips on his own and responded fervently. He immediately stood up his lust returning tenfold. With his lovers legs locked around his waist he carried him towards their bedroom kicking the door open roughly, while his tongue explored his man's mouth. He collapsed on the bed before his hands made their way up his husband's muscled chest. He unbuttoned Alec's shirt and soon passion overwhelmed them both as their clothes found their way hurriedly to the floor. The emerald eyed man bright eyes stared up at his lover, whom was leaning above him, eyes just as filled with love and lust. He gently prepared his mate; the moan of pleasure from the man underneath him drove him close to the edge before he finally entered his love. Alec gasped as Kellan's manhood filled him, and his fingers dug into the other man's back. The larger male gently rocked them both, before he became rough, both nearing their climax.  
Alec groaned, "Kell..." he moaned, as he felt the nearness of the ecstasy, before finally with one more thrust they both came. The blissfulness that entered their bodies would never be over looked. Kellan rolled to his mate's side before wrapping his arms around Alec and pulling him closer, until their bodies melded together.  
Alec turned around before kissing him sweetly, "I love you."  
The words ever though not needed filled Kellan with immense love as he leant his head against Alecs' own, "As I love you."

* * *

_"Many believe that the idea of Immortality is striking, but what they fail to realise is that when you live forever,_  
_The pain you feel, shall forever remain with you. Agony never softens, it never fades."_

* * *

It had been exactly two weeks since Lily had first visited them, and since then it seemed that Kellan and her got alone perfectly together, building an almost new friendship. Alec had warmed up slightly to the red head but not as much as his partner. He could not find it within himself to trust so easily, because after everything that had happened to him, all the hardships he faced, the betrayals he had been subjected to.

Kellan woke up in the morning with no warm body beside him; through the many years that he had been with his lover he knew perfectly well that Alec was an early riser. With a large yawn the large man stepped out of the bed and walked to the kitchen when the most beautiful man in the world stood. Alec was preparing breakfast for them and was just about to lay the plates on the table. However strong arms wrapped around his waist and a familiar mouth starting kissing his neck, he moaned slightly before chuckling.  
"I will actually give you some food my love," Kellan laughed deeply before he stepped away and sat heavily on the dining room chair, soon the plate was in front of him and Alec beside him. They ate in companionable silence, no words needed, because the only thing that mattered was beside them already.

The house that they resided in was to many eyes just a cottage but Lily Potter would be able to reprimand them completely. As she had seen the inside of the house more than eight times already she could attest to the fact that it was one of the most peaceful houses she had ever been in. The colours were all simple dark brown, light brown, crème, for the sitting room. With the hallways lined with wooden floors and white walls, leading towards the bathroom, which had white tiles lining the floor and an almost turquoise tinge to it, the walls were only plain crème colour. The bedrooms, they had two, were an almost show of their wealth. The second bedroom had dark brown wooden floors one of the walls painted a dark blue with the rest white. The bed rested on a dark brown frame, its mattress covered with white, the blanket was a crème white with dark brown comforter folded at the bottom of the bed. The pillows lined with three lines the middle dark blue and the other two dark brown. The main bedroom was perfect for the couple, with light brown wooden floors, the walls pure white with the bed decorated in dark brown duvets and pillows mixed with light grey/brown. This bedroom was excessively open leading to the main bathroom with was a richly white, it was set out in an almost Napa style.  
Even though the couple that lived here were the wealthiest wizards in the world, they found no reason to flaunt it, the only place that looked remotely wealthy was the sitting room, when you excluded the main bedroom. It had a almost half rectangular sofa, the large cushions that one sits on were light brown with the bottom frame dark brown leather, with white stitching on it. The floor was the same wooden floors as the rest of the house excluding the second bedroom, with warm crème walls. All in all it was their home, the one place they felt they could be themselves, where they had nothing to hide, but unknown to anyone else Alec and Kellan and built a second story, which was cast in a double Fidelus charm which made it seem like it did not exist at all. Within this second story building was a training room. The right side of the room was lined with swords, weapons and battle armour. While the left side had three sofas, both light brown, with a large library in front of them. The books were dangerous, the most powerful dark magic books in the world, ranging from the dark arts to necromancy, with dark grey magic in it as well. This was all Alec's area of expertise, while the rest was Kellan's with light grey magic and light magic, he had branched slightly into the more dark grey areas, but he did not like the dark magic. It felt foreign to him, wrong, dangerous, his magic was not accustomed to it. His magic could except his life partner, but would not tolerate the dark magic within its core, which was why Alec was left with the darker magic. He could cope with it perfectly, he attested it to the fact that his life had never been light, never been comforting, he had been brought up within the depths of evil. His body and his magic were the same, they loved the darkness, it gave them a sense of peace, and safety.  
They both had their branches, and despite the almost opposite magic they wielded their magic accepted the partners fully, it seemed that the complete opposites created a full couple.

Alec glanced at his mate as he felt a large hand wrapping around his own, and found himself with new clothes on, and being led outside. He chuckled before standing beside his love, walking quietly within the sunny day. Kellan smiled brightly down at Alec, feeling free for the first time in ages, it had been so long ago that they had felt the sun shining on them, felt the serenity of a time where peace was still there minimally.

Lily was watering the garden, Theodore and mark playing quidditch just above her, with Rose lying in the garden staring at the sky. Lily smiled softly as she watched her children before hearing a deep laugh and turned her head in the direction. She saw Alec push Kellan off the side walk before grinning deeply. The sight was something she had not seen before, the smaller male was always so serious, so quiet and seeing him so light like this warmed her heart immensely for some reason.  
Kellan chuckled before running to Alec's side, slinging his arm around the other's neck.

Alec grinned at his husbands cheekiness but as something hovered over his vision his hand shot out and caught something in his hand, the movement was fast, deathly so. But as the black headed male opened his hand and saw the golden snitch in his hand he merely stared at it in shock, before Kellan laughed uncontrollably. "Honestly Alec," he sidestepped his husbands slap before noticing Lily in front of him and he jogged there smiling brightly at her. "I take it your boys are looking for something," Lily stared at him in shock having caught everything with her sharp emerald eyes. She could not believe it but she slowly snapped out of her shock before laughing lightly. "Yes that would be young Theodore and Mark," As if hearing their names the boys descended and landed by their mother looking at the large man with slightly wide eyes, he was massive, and looked fairly intimidating. But they spotted another man behind him and this man looked smaller but there was something about him that made the boys slightly wary.

Alec watched his husband disappear to Lily's side before walking there slowly, the females son's watching his husband with slight disbelief, he felt his darker side rise but just as he was about to growl at the attention to HIS mate he pulled the animalistic side of himself back, "This is yours I take it?" His voice was soft and slightly strained, before he passed the snitch over the tallest boy.  
Theodore looked at him with shock before smiling brightly forgetting his uneasiness, "That was brilliant!" He almost shouted this out loud, Kellan smiled at his mate though his heart was slightly saddened, he knew the fight that was taking place in his small husband, and he felt terribly melancholy that such a thing inhibited Alec.  
Lily spoke gently eyes observing the look that Kellan sent Alec, "So how have you both been?" She knew that her boys would want to talk to them, but she felt that this should come first.  
Alec's eyes flashed and he looked at her softly, "We have been well, and yourself?" The almost robotic tone of his voice nearly made him flinch inwardly. He could however not help his emotions, he would have to spend more time with Lily to be able to talk to her as if she was a friend.  
Lily smiled seeing the difference between Alec's eyes and his voice, he was slowly warming up to her and it filled her with joy, she had no idea why she wanted the two men to become close to her family, but alas, she would not stop trying. "We have been well, the children are excited about the new school year."  
Kellan grinned, "Oh, and when will you youngsters begin school again," his attention was directed at Theodore, Mark and Rose.  
Rose beamed up at him her childish innocence endearing to the two men whom had faced more hardships than any grown man would be able to sustain. "In five days!"  
Alec chuckled softly at her exuberance and sound that made Lily feel comfortable, she was amazed that her daughter had touched Alec so quickly.  
Kellan wrapped an arm around his mate knowing the thoughts roaming through his head, they had seen death and destruction and to be within touching distance of something so innocent and carefree filled them with fierce determination to make sure that the horrors of war never tainted the child before them. The large man grinned at the girl, and Rose grinned back before grabbing Alec's hand and pulling him towards the garden. Alec felt his heart clench but he pushed it aside, she reminded him so much of...he breath faltered and Kellan was at his side within a second. Having him there was reassuring and he sat down next to the little girl, he and Kellan had once had a child as well, a stunning girl, she had been their life, their livelihood, but she had been killed. In the most horrendous was. It was something they would never forget, no matter how much time passed. The memory would always be fresh within their minds.

_It had been more than ten years since they had killed Voldermort, but the death eaters were still out there, causing chaos and death.  
Harry and Rodulphus were sitting at home when a piercing scream split through the air, they were on their feet immediately running towards the sound. The site before them froze their bodies in cold horror; their baby girl was under the Cruciatus. Harry screamed in rage before attacking them, fighting with a fiery anger that surprised them all. There were too many death eaters, twenty stood in the room, and as Harry looked around in agony he saw his mate fighting fiercely as well, his daughter's screams tore at his heart. When they had finally killed all the idiots Harry ran to his daughter's side and fell to his knees. There was so much blood; her skin had been ripped apart by the curse. Harry screamed in rage and agony and he cradled his daughters still body in his arms rocking them backwards and forwards, tears streaming out of his bloodshot eyes. His heart was breaking, crumpling at the intensity of the melancholy emotions wafting through him. He was barely aware of Rodulphus gathering him in his arms. All he heard was silence, the deafening silence of his daughter's still heart. _

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a strong familiar hand squeezing his shoulder; he stood up abruptly heart burning with fiery agony. More than a hundred years had passed, and he still felt the pain, the agony of the loss. He shook his head as his eyes turned deathly cold and he nodded to Lily and the kids before walking away. Kellan watched him leave heart aching, he wished that the pain would disappear. As he felt it strongly to, Alec had never been the same since that day. He looked at Lily and said in a slightly strained voice, "I am sorry," he smiled brokenly at her before running after his husband.

Lily watched them leave with a frown marring her beautiful face, there was something wrong, she had never seen Kellan so sad before, and it tore at her. She wanted to be able to help them, wanted them to trust her. Because there was something about them that made her care, something that told her they were important to her.

When Kellan finally caught up to Alec he pulled him into his chest and held him there, not caring that Alec was struggling to go, not caring that his husband was punching his chest, because he knew the pain his mate was feeling. Slowly Alec stopped pounding his husband's chest, and soon tears spilled as he cried brokenly into his husbands hold.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Sometimes to obtain happiness,  
One must focus on the positives of life,  
Whatever they might be"_

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter 2

Kellan held his mate's hand before apparating and ending up in one of the best pubs standing within Diagon Alley, Alec and him moved through the crowd swiftly before standing by the bar and ordering two large fire whiskeys before sitting down. After the melt down they had decided that they needed a night out, a night where there were no reminders of anything. As they drunk their alcohol they were disturbed by someone tumbling into Alec's chair. The smaller male stiffened and made to grab his wand but when he actually saw what had caused the commotion a small smile made its way to his face.  
Sirius Black was lying sprawled on the floor looking up at him with dazed eyes; he chuckled lightly before helping the man up.  
James and Remus ran to where he stood and looked sheepishly at the two males. Kellan laughed loudly making the tension between them disappear, "Kellan Peverell Parkinson," he held out his hand and James shook it introducing himself and his friends. Alec introduced himself as well. Feeling lighter than he had earlier, the five men decided to sit together.  
James perked up as he noticed their surnames, and then his eyes widened remembering them from Gringotts. These were the men living in the old cottage? It was shocking to say the least but he looked at them and smiled, "You live in our neighbourhood! Lily has talked quite a lot about the two of you."  
Kellan smiled, "Yes," he looked at Alec whom was watching at him as well before grinning. "We saw your boys playing quidditch today." With that conversation started all of them starting talking about the sport. James with a large amount of enthusiasm, Sirius with excitement and Remus and Alec just with polite interest.  
At about 1am Alec laughed as Kellan stood up shakily before grabbing him by the arm, he looked at the others and asked, "Where are you all off to tonight?"  
Remus the only other sober one replied, "We will just crash at James' house."  
Alec nodded before grabbing one of Sirius' arms, "Well them I shall help you bring them home." Remus smiled in appreciation before grabbing James and Sirius' other arm. They apparated on the street just in front of the Potter house and Alec helped get Sirius and James in the house. Lily ran down the stairs and upon seeing them she smiled with humour. Alec smiled at her and nearly winced when Kellan said rather loudly, "Your husband drinks badly."  
Alec and Lily chuckled before the small male spoke, "And you don't my love?" The sarcasm in his voice was thick but at Kellan's almost violent shake of his head he grinned. He glanced at Remus before saying, "Well I shall leave now, and get this drunken man home."  
Remus laughed heartily, "It was nice to meet you Alec," the man being addressed smiled and waved goodbye before walking down the street, supporting his rather trashed husband.  
When they arrived in the house he pushed Kellan onto the bed and at the look in his husband's slightly dazed eyes he smirked, "You aint getting any tonight..." He chuckled darkly before leaving his pouting husband on the bed. He slipped into the training room and settled down with an excessively dark arts book, falling asleep early in the morning, legs sprawled across the couch, with the book lying on his chest.

Kellan groaned as his eyes opened, last night replaying in his head, he smiled weakly before going to the training room to retrieve a hangover potion. The first thing that he saw within the room made his stop for a second before walking quietly towards the place where his mate was currently sleeping. He sat down on the edge and sifted his fingers through the silky soft black hair. Eyes tracing every aspect of his husbands face; yesterday had been a tough day on both of them. He looked sadly down at him before kissing his forehead softly, and retrieving the potion.

Alec woke to the feeling of fingers trailing through his hair, and decided to finally open his eyes after the gentle kiss; he watched his mate as the large man downed the potion before standing up and clicking his back. He looked at his mate on the way down stairs, offering the love of his life a gorgeous smile.

Kellan's heart flipped slightly at the sheer beauty before he made his way downstairs as well, Alec sat on one of the kitchen chairs and when Kellan came in he smiled, "Why don't we take a walk to the Potters?"  
Kellan stared at him in shock, knowing how solitary his mate was, but as he thought about last night he realised that Alec was going to do this for him. Because truth be told the larger male was rather close to the Potters. He smiled at his mate ecstatic with the news before bounding out of the house. Alec laughed lightly before following and waving his hand at his mate, changing his dreadful looking clothes into new ones. Kellan looked down and blushed slightly, before holding his mates hand. As they walked towards the Potters Alec watched his mate, he was making a slight sacrifice in doing this, but the happiness that prevalent within Kellan was worth it all.

As they arrived just before the corner of the house they saw Dumbledore through the window, they stopped and glanced at each other figuring that the Potters were most probably in an order meeting. Alec sighed slightly and was completely shocked when he was lifted off of the ground, being thrown over his husbands' muscular shoulders. He gasped and said in a slightly light and airy voice said, "Put me down this instant Kell!"

Kellan laughed loudly, and twisted around to head back home, when they were about five steps from the Potter's front lawn a laugh stopped them in their tracks causing Alec to glance up out of his fringe. James Potter stood on the deck with Sirius both with wide grins on their faces. Alec huffed in irritation hitting Kellan softly on the back. The large man grinned before letting him go and looked at the other two men, "No hangover I take it?"

Sirius laughed the barking laugh that Alec would have been able to recognise anywhere. "Potions are lifesavers in that respect."

Kellan nodded in agreement, Alec watched the three of them before looking at the sky, a frown marring his cream coloured skin. Kellan looked at him with a concerned frown before James spoke.

"What are you both up to today?"

Kellan grinned eyes gaining a spectacular light, "Nothing that I am aware of," Alec snapped out of his thoughts before smiling in agreement.

Sirius let out an excited noise of triumph, "Well come in then!"

James laughed and Kellan smirked before walking towards them, Alec following just slightly behind him. The house was beautiful, more safe than their own, which would be because of the children. When they were inside the house Lily came out of the kitchen and a stunning smile lit her face. "Good morning!"

Alec returned it warmly, surprising the witch quite a bit, but the site made her feel warm and safe. She liked him quite a bit; there was something about the small male that called to her, something that told her that he would be a great companion, a great confidant, and a brilliant friend.

Rose ran down the stairs and upon seeing the two men ran up to Alec and hugged him, the man froze eyes widening before he looked down at the little girl whom was staring at him with innocent emerald eyes. With a small smile he picked her up easily and placed her on his hip, "How are you today?"  
She smiled brightly, "Good, Uncle Albus is here today!"  
Alec made his face looked at her in confusion before he frowned up at Lily, whom was watching them both.  
Upon seeing the look she replied, "Let me introduce you to him."  
Alec nodded with a light smile and followed her into the dining room, where the old wizard sat. The young wizard stiffened when Albus' light blue eyes stared at him intently. Lily who was oblivious to the stare off happening in her own house smiled and introduced them; Albus stood up and shook hands with the younger looking wizard.  
The ancient looking man could feel the power exuding from the smaller man and it put him on edge. The power was so prevalent, the man's eyes even shone with it. There was more to this man that met the eye, and Albus wanted to make sure that he kept him under surveillance. He would absolutely hate the idea of this man falling into the clutches of the dark lord.

Alec looked at him piercingly before nodding in acknowledgement before placing Rose back on the ground. Kellan walked into the room eyes flashing when he saw Dumbledore, he immediately stood next to his husband. Alec groaned at all the negative feelings, the charges of anger from his mate before he fell to his knees, clutching his head. He had forgotten to close of his senses; his dark magic was too suspicious of everyone and everything. And because his magic was so attuned to his mate, the darker emotions from Kellan really hit him hard.  
Kellan gasped before apologising profusely, "Hun..."  
Alec winced before feeling strong arms help him to his feet, the world felt like it was tilting, but slowly the feelings lessened, his emerald eyes snapped open shining with intensity as he controlled his darker magic. Kellan looked at him with apologetic eyes and he smiled at his husband slightly. He did not want to see the others reactions but slowly he let his gaze flicker to Albus and Lily, Albus was looking at him suspiciously as well as with a tiny hint of concern. Whereas Lily looked like she wanted to approach him. He straightened his eyes turning unemotional, a site that Lily did not like to see at all.

Albus felt uneasy at the look, becoming very suspicious but he put that away for now and instead opted on keeping his eyes on the two men. Wondering whether they were light or dark, and in such times he had every right to be suspicious of them.

Albus had left soon afterwards and Lily was cooking in the kitchen when Alec walked up to her with a small smile, "Can I help you?"  
Lily grinned at him before nodding, "I am going to make some lasagne," she looked at him, "What about I cut up the vegetable and you cook?"  
Alec grinned in acceptance at that and together they began the Potter's dinner, Kellan was sitting with James, Sirius and Remus having a lively conversation with them.  
When the meal entered the oven Lily turned to Alec with a thankful expression in her eyes, "That sure was easier than doing it by myself."  
Alec laughed lightly, "It always is."  
Lily grinned face lighting up at his happiness, it was contagious when he showed this side of him. "We are heading into Diagon Alley today for some potions ingredients for the boy's school year, would you like to come?"  
Alec nodded and Lily called the boys to her, and all the men including her husband and his partner came. Rose ran to her father and held his hand, causing James Potter to smile down at her with obvious affection.  
When they arrived Lily and Alec retrieved the potion necessities and as they exited the shop a scream alerted them to something dark and sinister.  
Alec immediately retrieved his wand and saw his husband beside him with the other Potters and the Black partners.  
As death eaters came into view Alec felt a sense of immense anger, their distinguished looked causing hatred to flare brightly within him. And without any warning he attacked, throwing darker spell with intensity at the Dark Lord's minions. As a stray spell shot at Rose and Lily Potter he jumped in front of it causing a large cut to appear on his body, blood flowing dangerously fast. He paid it no mind however and continued to fight.  
He became angrier than he had been previously, how dare they hurt his new friends, how dare they throw such a dark curse at a small child! Kellan looked to his mate and at the site of the wound he growled, before shooting a powerful curse at three death eaters completely incapacitating them, before walking to his mate. The death eaters were all taken care of, but he did not care, there were more pressing matters, such as his mate's injury!

Alec felt the blood loss keenly but he turned to Lily observing her with worried eyes, the red head looked at him with shock and overwhelming thankfulness, because the curse would have hit them, and they would not have survived. However the blood she saw seeping from the Peverell increased her worry, however before she could say anything Kellan was by his mate's side.  
"Alec?" He said it cautiously with concern vividly prevalent within his eyes.  
The smaller male looked at him before shaking his head, "I am alright, it will heal in due time," he looked at the death eaters a dark expression twisting his features.  
Kellan saw it and grabbed his mate's hand firmly, "It is over..." He knew what his husband was thinking and he himself felt the same hatred, but not as intensely.  
Alec's eyes filled with tears and he looked away from Kellan, "I...they...Laila..." he whispered the last word brokenly eyes filling with intense agony. Kellan embraced his mate, unaware of the stunned looks from the Potters and the Blacks, as well as Lily's concerned gaze.  
Kellan looked at them apologetically before apparating out, leaving them to their own thoughts.

James was stunned by Kellan and Alec's quick attack on the death eaters, and he felt slightly ashamed that he knew nothing about either of the men. But what truly broke his slightly suspicious nature was the face that Alec, the small male, had protected his wife and child. He could not understand why such grief had touched the two males, but he was determined to figure out, he felt like he owed them his own life. Because his family meant everything to him, and they were alive, and unharmed. He saw Lily's grief and put his arm around her shoulder before asking her what was the matter.  
"Alec..." that was all she had to say and he hugged her before they both snapped out of their melancholy thoughts and returned home, everyone's mind on the two mysterious men.

As the two men returned home Kellan made his mate sit on his lap and looked into his eyes, "This is a new life Alec, a new start, we shall get our revenge tenfold but we cannot change the past." Even as he said this he hated the truth to the words, what he would do to have their daughter in their arms again.  
Alec choked on a sob before leaning on his husband knowing the truth of the words, he only wished that time would heal the intensity of the piercing agony. He only wished that he could have his darling Laila back.  
His wound was healing rapidly by his magic, however it would forever leave a scar on him, not that he cared, not when he had a more severe scar that was so prominent within his heart.

* * *

_Friendship is the gift of happiness,  
it sets us free, our thoughts and out feelings.  
_

_

* * *

_

Alec sat in the house alone, for the first time in a long time his mate had gone somewhere without him, to the pub with James, Remus and Sirius. It seemed to Alec that they were really hitting it off, and he would not be the one to stand in the way of their friendship. The house however was so silent, it was slightly oppressing, with a large sigh he sunk into the couch and decided what he could do. Either he could train his magic, or he could go and visit Lily, the thought was not as displeasing as it would have been a few weeks ago. The Potter kids had already left to go to Hogwarts about a week ago, and he knew Lily was alone. With a sigh his emerald eyes snapped open and he walked out of the house, locking it with a powerful ward.

Lily was sitting at the house with a cup of newly brewed coffee when she heard the door bell ring loudly. She quickly stood up and opened it, at the site of the figure in front of her she smiled and stepped aside allowing Alec to enter. "How are you?" She asked lightly, happy to have some company, she was not used to the quiet house, as this was only the first year that Rose left.  
Alec smiled at her and sat down at the kitchen benches, "I am ok and yourself?"  
Lily smiled before offering Alec some coffee, as she started pouring his cup she answered, "I am ok, the house is to quiet."  
Alec laughed lightly, "I agree with you there," she turned around and smiled at him, their partners had both left at five in the afternoon and it was only an hour later.  
"Well then what shall we do?"  
Alec looked at her with glowing eyes holding the warm cup of coffee in his hands, "I would have no idea, any suggestions."  
"We could go and visit the Weasleys', some family friends of mine, or just sit here," she turned quiet at that looking at him imploringly.  
With a wide grin he accepted the first proposal, "But I must warn you, I will not be the perfect companion."  
She giggled like a little child, something that shocked her senseless, "Just being there is enough."  
Alec shook his head in amusement, his affection for the red head growing slightly. With that Lily grabbed his arm and apparated out. As they arrived at the Burrow, Alec looked at it appraisingly, it was larger than it had been in his dimension, but then again, he did not know how different things were still, he only knew the basics.

The Weasley matriarch greeted Lily enthusiastically, and smiled at the man at Lily's side, even though she had no idea whom he was.  
Lily seeing the slightly confused and inquiring look laughed while hugging him, "This is my boyfriend," Alec inside laughed loudly at the absurdity of the statement while inwardly looking very serious about the comment.  
Molly choked on some air and stared at them in bewilderment and shock.  
Lily could not keep quiet anymore and started laughing heavily leaning on Alec for support, the man in question chuckled at her and smiled at Molly.  
"I am a friend my dear, nothing more," Molly got over her shock and slightly glared at her red head friend that was still trying to stifle her laughter, but she smiled at the man that seemed like a god, with his ravishing looks and power that was so prominent.  
Lily quieted down slowly before hugging her friend, "I am sorry I could not resist."  
Molly shook her head forgiving her friend immediately, she had not seen Lily this relaxed in a long time, and it was a beautiful site to the other red head.  
Alec saw the happiness that shone in Molly's eyes and wondered what that was all about, he felt like he should start to learn more about his friend, because truthfully he actually wanted to know what bothered her, what hurt her, what made her happy, what made her sad, and what made her angry. He felt like she was important to him, and this was something that had not happened since the death of all of his previous friends.  
Molly invited them in and Lily and Alec sat down on the couch with relaxed expressions, and that is when the talking started, questions shooting from everyone, talking about the kids, school, and the women's husbands. Not one question had been asked of Alec just yet but Molly started it with curiosity.  
"So do you have a partner?" She asked her brown eyes warm.  
"Yes," Alec just smiled as he knew that she wanted more information.  
Lily looked sideways at him and saw that he would leave her friend hanging before she filled her in with a slight cheeky smile sent at the guy beside her. "Yes he has a very handsome husband."  
Alec looked at her with shining eyes, amusement bubbling within them.  
Molly looked at them both before smiling, "I want to meet this handsome husband of yours."  
Alec laughed lightly, "I want to meet yours as well, and your kids," he smiled at her showing her that he was being sincere. There was something about these two women that pulled him in, he knew that he had once upon a time known Molly, but this was different, all of that was behind, because these were different women. No matter the similarity of names and looks, they were different because of their experience they had been through, and the time that passed. Alec knew this strongly, and he knew right there and then that he would not mind getting to know them completely.  
Alec ended up getting to know the women more than he expected in such a short amount of time it was only eight in the night and they were already bonding.

Arthur arrived how to laughter, he stopped in the door to the sitting room seeing his wife's brightly happy face, with Lily Potter and some man that he had never met before. The sight was welcome to him though, in these hard times he had not seen his wife this carefree before.  
Molly turned her head and upon seeing his smiled and went to hug him before introducing him to Alec Peverell Parkinson.  
Things were looking up in regards the small male's friendships, because they were blossoming.


End file.
